


California Nights

by KebsSecretAccount



Series: Tyler needs to stop writing his AU out of order [2]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: I Should Stop Now, M/M, OH BY THE WAY, UHHH back at it again at krispy kreme posting another fic, Why?, and nobody can change that, anyway, anyway uhhh what the fuck are tags am i right, because I said so, i just dont like the tbom fandom and they dont deserve me, its hard to explain idk, march 1963, oh by the way theyre all mormons but like....... not, okay i’ll stop now, quick reminder that this is NOT actually an original work, so basically the entire thing is just “bribery” -whizzer, this took me like a month to finish and i have no idea why, what the fuck am i doing with these tags, whats up ao3 its ya boy, whizzer and kevin are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebsSecretAccount/pseuds/KebsSecretAccount
Summary: After two months of watching Kevin pine over his long distance boyfriend, Whizzer devises a plan to get both of them to San Francisco so the two can reunite.
Relationships: i’d tell you but i don’t want THEM to find me
Series: Tyler needs to stop writing his AU out of order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732393
Kudos: 3





	California Nights

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up, Sluts? Guess who just got out of prison!  
> That was a joke I’m sorry. Anyway, uhhhh it’s me, I’m back, I don’t know why I’m posting  
> No thoughts, head empty  
> UM anyway, new development, since I’m writing this AU out of order for some god forsaken reason like a maniac, the dates are gonna be in the tags. Who’s looking at the tags? Don’t know but congratulations to you  
> UHHH I don’t know what else to say, so. Enjoy the fic I guess JFJFKGKGO

Whizzer watched pensively as Kevin sat at their desk in the corner of their room, scribbling away at yet  _another_ letter to Connor. He’d been sending them every day for the past two— almost three— months, only getting a reply every other week. It was depressing to watch.

Not only that, but each one of them were going to be sent to California of all places. How Connor managed to get a city like San Francisco for his mission location, Whizzer didn’t know. Knowing their luck, however, the twins would probably get different partners and different locations far from each other and honestly, being separated from Kevin was the worst thing that could happen right now.

Whizzer heard the familiar scratch of Kevin signing his letter, adding a heart at the end of his signature too, and watched as the younger boy turned to him with the letter in hand. “You think he’ll like this one, Whizz?”

Whizzer gave a tired smile. “Of course he will. He loves all your letters.”  _He loved them when you sent them in high school, and he’ll love them now,_ Whizzer thought to himself. He had to find a way to get Kevin to San Francisco too.

.

“Kev, wait outside,” Whizzer started as the two began approaching the doorway. “I need to talk with Elder Donovan for a second.”

Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he said, “Alright, then,” and walked out of the classroom.

The two had just finished their session at the Salt Lake Mission Home in preparation for their mission. They were bound to be sent off soon, they just didn’t know when. Or where, for that matter.  _Or_ with who. This gave Whizzer the perfect opportunity to swoop in and change whatever locations were being thrown around in terms of where to send them. “Elder Donovan!” Whizzer called out, bounding towards the older man.

Donovan turned around with a smile, setting down the chalkboard eraser that was in his hand. “What can I do for you, Elder Price?”

Whizzer clasped his hands together nervously. He never really liked talking to guys over his age range, but Donovan wouldn’t hurt him. “Where do we go to discuss mission locations? Like... Where we’ll be sent and everything.”

“I’d assume you would talk to the mission president. Why, is there something wrong with where you were assigned?”

“No, no.” Whizzer shook his head. “I just need to... Talk about a few things with him.”

“Okay. Good luck with that, then.”

“Thank you.” Whizzer began walking towards the doorway. “Have a good day, Elder Donovan.”

“You too, Elder Price.”

Whizzer walked out to see Kevin anxiously fiddling with his tie, running his fingers down the seam quickly. When he saw Whizzer, however, he breathed a sigh of relief and went to grab his hand. “What was that about?” Kevin asked, though his features were still tense with worry. “Just had to ask a question,” Whizzer replied, squeezing Kevin’s hand a bit. “No big deal.”

Kevin relaxed a bit, but still held onto Whizzer’s hand tightly. “I do need to talk to the mission president, though.”

“The mission president?!” Kevin squeaked out, now anxious again. “Why do you need to talk to the mission president?!”

“Calm down, it’s nothing serious.” Kevin’s anxiety had been shooting through the roof as of late. Was it possible he was getting some sort of separation anxiety from being away from Connor? Whizzer didn’t know. “I just need to ask him a question.”

Kevin moved closer and grabbed onto Whizzer’s arm, tugging it close to his chest. “You won’t take long, will you?” Whizzer ruffled Kevin’s hair with his free hand, a small smile gracing his lips. “‘Course I won’t. I won’t stay any longer than I have to.”

Kevin’s tension seemed to ease a bit, and his grip on Whizzer’s arm loosened. “Now c’mon,” Whizzer started, beginning to walk in the direction he assumed the mission president’s office was. It took a moment for Kevin to respond, but he soon followed. “The faster I can do this, the sooner we can go home, okay?”

Kevin nodded his head, now matching Whizzer’s pace. “Okay.”

.

Whizzer lightly knocked on the door of the mission president’s office, hoping for a response to indicate the man was inside. “Come in,” a voice called from inside. “Stay here,” Whizzer muttered to Kevin, opening the door. Kevin nodded and propped himself up against the wall. “Are you busy right now, Sir?”

“Not at all, have a seat.” Whizzer closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in front of the mission president’s desk. “What would you like to discuss, Elder Price?”

“Um... Well,” Whizzer started, not really sure how to bring up the topic. “Have you decided where me and my brother are going for our mission?” The mission president’s eyebrows furrowed, but he answered the question nonetheless. “We’ve thrown around a few options for you two, why?”

Whizzer smiled nervously, replying, “Well, I was wondering if there would be a chance for  us to decide where we go...? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the places you might send us, whatever they may be, but... There’s a specific city we— we have in mind.”

“Is there, now?” the mission president responded, readjusting his glasses. “That’s all well and good, Elder Price, but it’s ultimately up to Heavenly Father where you go.”

Whizzer’s face fell, disappointed with that answer. “Isn’t there anything you can do?” He didn’t know how to convince the mission president to change their location, other than to offer some... services he’d much rather not want to give. “I’m afraid not, Elder Price.”

Whizzer crossed his arms, trying not to look  too upset. “Can I at least know where we’re going? Just so I can be prepared for what we’ll be getting into? I won’t tell Kevin, promise.”

The mission president shrugged. “I guess it’s the least I can do... Which one are you?”

“I’m Jack.”

“Right, okay. You’re going to be sent to Georgia with Elder Harris, and your brother is being sent to The Netherlands with Elder Cunningham. I assume you’re both familiar with them, so I needn’t say more.”

There were a million things wrong with that statement that Whizzer could point out; to say he was offended would be an understatement. “What makes you think it would be a good idea to separate us?”

That came out angrier than Whizzer would’ve liked, but still. If he were to fight anything, it would be this. “I beg your pardon?” the mission president raised an eyebrow at him. Whizzer shook his head and sighed. “My apologies. But, me and Kevin being away from each other is the worst idea. Neither of us would be able to function apart. We’re practically two halves of a whole. If not for me, change it for him. He’s practically the poster boy of the Latter-Day Saints, he deserves at least  _something_ to go his way.”

The mission president took a moment to think this through. “Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t split us apart,” Whizzer begged, clasping his hands together as he pleaded. Suddenly, a thought came into his head. “Sir?”

“Yes, Elder Price?” The mission president was looking at him again as opposed to his desk. Whizzer could tell he was annoyed with him now. “What if— What if I were to donate to the church? I don’t mean just a few dollars, that simply wouldn’t do, I mean thousands. Would that work for you? Let’s— Let’s say ten thousand, and then me and Kev can pick where we go and who we go with.”

“I don’t know, that’s a little—“

“I can donate anonymously. Nobody needs to know. Just please, anything to let us go where we want to.”

The mission president didn’t respond, now looking away from Whizzer again. Whizzer was, once again, slowly losing hope as the seconds went by. “Fifteen and it’s a deal.”

Whizzer breathed a sigh of relief. “You won’t regret this, Sir,” he said, now smiling. “Now, um... Would it be a good time to request where we’d like to go?” The mission president took out a sticky note and a pen, and he wrote down Whizzer and Kevin’s names on it. “Go ahead.”

“We’d like to go to San Francisco, please. And not just in any district, specifically district twelve. Together. We don’t need separate mission partners.” 

The mission president looked up at him skeptically. “You are aware we just sent two missionaries to that same district three months ago, right? I assume you know Elder McKinley and Elder Thomas, they’re both from your town.”

Whizzer cleared his throat and darted his eyes away from the mission president. “Yes, um... I’m aware, Sir. That’s... kind of why we want to go there. Well, I mean, Georgia, as you suggested before, is okay for us too, but...” Whizzer leaned closer to the mission president and whispered his next part. “My brother hasn’t been doing too well since they left. He and Elder McKinley are..  _best friends_ , so to speak, and it’s been hard without him. Of course, I couldn’t care less about the man, but this whole  thing is more for him rather than me.”

“Whizz?!” Kevin knocked on the door rather forcefully. He sounded panicked, as if something bad was happening inside the office. “Whizz, are you okay in there?” Whizzer shook his head and chuckled. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m almost done, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Yeah, um...” Whizzer started, now finding the ground particularly interesting to look at. “I oughta go before my brother freaks out. I’ll bring the money tomorrow morning for you, okay?” The mission president nodded, looking as though he was deep in thought. “Great,” Whizzer added on, heading towards the door. “Pleasure doing business with you, Sir. Have a good day!”

As soon as Whizzer opened the door, Kevin’s arms were wrapped around him. “What took you so long?” Kevin asked, nuzzling his head in the crook of Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer could feel him shaking. “I was so worried!”

“I didn’t take  _that_ long, did I?” Whizzer’s forehead creased, looking around the hallway to find a clock on the wall. He pat Kevin’s back a couple times and said, “We can go home now, okay? I don’t have to do anything else.”

“Okay,” Kevin muttered, hesitant to let go of Whizzer. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I freaked out, I’m sorry.”

Whizzer sighed and tried to pry Kevin off of him. “Don’t be,” he said as Kevin lessened his grip. “You were worried about me. That’s just how you are.” Kevin looked down to the ground, eyebrows creasing. Whizzer took his hand and gave him a small smile. “Let’s just go home, okay? Mom’s probably waiting for us.”

“Okay.”

.

“Boys!” Elle called out from the kitchen as she finished sifting through their mail. “You two have mail!”

Kevin and Whizzer simultaneously ran from the living room to the kitchen to join their mother. “Who’s it from?” Kevin asked eagerly, grinning. “Is it from Connor?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes and looked down at the table where the letters addressed to them sat. They weren’t from Connor. “No, but they’re much better than a letter from your friend,” Elle replied, handing the boys their corresponding letters with a knowing smile. Kevin’s eyes widened while Whizzer stared at his letter. It— No,  _both_ were from the church. Whizzer turned his head slightly to look at Kevin, who was awestruck at the letter in his hands.

Whizzer cleared his throat, grabbing Kevin’s attention. “Yeah?”

Whizzer smirked and proposed, “Open yours first?” Kevin nodded in agreement and immediately ripped the top open. He hastily took out the neatly folded paper inside and opened it. “Want me to read it?”

“Yeah,” Whizzer said, smiling at him. “I wanna hear what you got.”

“Alright.” Kevin cleared his throat and began. “To Elder Kevin Scott Price. You are hereby called to serve as a missionary of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints.” Whizzer had to hold back his smile, knowing what was going to come next. “You are assigned to labour in the California San Franci—“ Kevin’s eyes widened as he let out a high pitched yelp. He read the sentence again to make sure he got that right. “San Francisco?!”

Kevin put his head in his hands, covering his face. Whizzer could see he was smiling. “Oh my God!”

“Congratulations, Kevin!” Elle said, moving to give Kevin a congratulatory hug. Kevin hugged back, nearly ready to burst into sobs. “I can’t believe this!” he exclaimed, though his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

“You okay, Keb?” Whizzer asked, putting a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin looked at him, grinning. He could see tears begin to line his cheeks. “I’m going to San Francisco, Whizz! I’m gonna see Connor again!”

“What are the odds?” Whizzer added, smirking.

Elle let go of the hug first and looked over to Whizzer. Her dress sleeve was dampened slightly due to Kevin crying. “How about you, Jack? Where are you going?”

“Oh, right.” Whizzer forgot he even had a letter in his hand. “Uh, hold on.” He repeated Kevin’s motion of tearing the top in half and grabbing the paper. His brother and his mother watched as he unfolded the paper. “Alright, uh... To Elder Jack Daniel Price. You are hereby called to serve as a missionary, blah blah blah... You’re assigned to labour in the California San Francisco Mission. It is anticipated that you will serve for a period of 24 months.” 

He looked over to Kevin, who was in disbelief. “No way,” he muttered, darting his eyes between Whizzer and Whizzer’s letter. “Can I see that?” Before Whizzer could respond, Kevin snatched the letter from Whizzer’s hand. He skimmed over the first two sentences of Whizzer’s letter and gasped. “You’re joking!”

Once Kevin looked up at Whizzer again, the latter said, “Guess we’re going to the same place, then, huh?”

This time, Kevin  _did_ burst out into sobs. “We are! We’re going to the same place!” He wrapped his arms around Whizzer, absolutely ecstatic. “I can’t believe it, we are! We really are!” Whizzer was quick to hug back, squeezing Kevin tighter than he ever had before. “We’re both going to San Francisco! Just like Connor!”

Whizzer can’t recall a time Kevin had ever been this happy. That might be a good thing, however. It meant he’d had a job well done. “Yeah,” he said, patting Kevin’s back a couple times. “We sure are.”

.

“Have you ever gone on a mission, Momma?” Kevin asked before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Today was the day they flew out to California to start their mission. The twins were already dressed in their missionary attire, looking identical to each other. Well, almost. Kevin had a blue tie and Whizzer had a green tie. “No,” Elle began, answering the question. “We were advised not to go on one. You know, girls having to stay at home and everything.”

“Oh...” Kevin muttered, the head of his spoon sinking into the bowl of cereal. “I’m sorry... Um, what about Papa? Did Papa go on a mission?”

“Your father—“ Elle cringed at just the reminder of Charlie. He was a sour topic in her mind. “—Was baptized into the church after meeting me. By then he was too old to go on one. Not like he would’ve wanted to, anyway,” she mumbled that last bit, hoping the boys didn’t hear. “So you two will be the first Prices to go on a mission.”

“Lucky us,” Whizzer muttered, idly swirling his spoon in his own bowl of cereal. He watched as the cereal spun around in the milk, his mind running wild with thoughts.

They were going to be away from home for two years. Not only that, they were going to have to try and ‘convert’ people into the church. If Whizzer was being honest, he hadn’t believed in anything since he’d hit his teenage years.

On top of that, he’d have to deal with Connor. The same Connor that took his baby brother away from him, leaving him suffering and alone. He would’ve rather gone anywhere else but where Connor was, but Connor made Kevin happy.

And Whizzer loved it when Kevin was happy.

“Are you okay, Jack?” Elle asked, concern showing on her features. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

Whizzer shrugged at her and said, “I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about stuff.”

“Like what, Honey? You can tell us anything.” He shrugged again and gave a sad smile. “I guess I’m just... thinking about our mission and everything. And how we’ll be away from home.” He sighed and looked down at his cereal more. “And how I’m gonna miss... this. Being at home, I mean.”

Kevin’s head fell onto Whizzer’s shoulder, though he still munched on his cereal. “It’s okay, Whizz,” he said with a full mouth. “Home is where the heart is. And I’m your heart, so you’ll always be home.”

Whizzer smiled and looked to Kevin, his right hand moving to tangle itself through Kevin’s hair. “You’re an idiot.”

“The best idiot you’ve ever met.”

After the conversation ended, Kevin’s head didn’t move. Yet, he still continued eating his breakfast, much to the slight annoyance of Whizzer, who just  _knew_ he’d end up finding crumbs or something on his shirt.

.

The boys had spent most of their day with Elle in preparation for their leave. They had a subsequent lunch and dinner, they did one last walk around town, and ultimately ended up in the Salt Lake City International Airport. Currently, their flight was just mere minutes from boarding, and the rush of adrenaline was starting to hit them. Their adventure was about to begin.

Kevin bounced his leg up and down vigorously, trying to release some of the energy pent up inside him. Whizzer and Elle were talking, Whizzer having his arm around Kevin’s shoulders in a haphazard attempt to calm the younger boy down.

Kevin was currently spaced out, imagining what it would be like to see Connor again for the first time in months. There were different ways the occasion would pan out, but they almost always ended with the two happily hugging each other and kissing. He liked thinking about what it would be like a lot.

If he had to put a name to it, he’d say the scenario would be like an army soldier returning home from war and seeing his wife for the first time in years. Of course, he and Connor weren’t married, but Kevin loved him so much that he liked to think they would be some day.

“Now boarding gate D02, Salt Lake City to San Francisco,” a woman’s voice echoed through the vicinity. “Oh! That’s us!” Kevin jumped up, quickly pulling Whizzer up with him. “Whizz, that’s us!”

Whizzer smiled and ruffled Kevin’s hair, turning to Elle. Elle clasped her hands together and looked at the two with a warm smile. “I’m so proud of you two,” she said, unsure if they were going to run off to get on as soon as possible. “We’ll miss you too, Mom,” they said in unison, though their tones differed greatly. Whizzer’s was solemn and Kevin’s was booming.

Kevin was so excited to get on the plane, he didn’t even realize Elle had moved in to give them a hug. Whizzer hugged back in an instant, but it took a moment for Kevin to respond. “Goodbye, Mom,” Whizzer said before pulling away. “I know you two will do great out there,” she replied, stepping back as well. 

Elle put on a big smile and gestured to the boarding gate. “Now go get ‘em!”

Kevin nodded his head eagerly, ready to pull Whizzer to the boarding line with him. “Come on, let’s go!” he exclaimed, running off to get in line.

Whizzer gave a small wave to Elle and followed suit.

.

They had been on the plane for a half hour or so before Whizzer had made a realization.

Kevin’s head was resting on Whizzer’s shoulder, with Whizzer’s arms once again over Kevin’s. The younger boy was sleeping while the older was stuck with his thoughts. Whizzer had been looking out at the night sky when a thought hit him.

This would be the first time in years that he wouldn’t have to deal with Marvin.

.

The plane had landed, the boys left the airport, and they were on their way to the mission house. They were almost there, in fact.

Whizzer was the one driving, meaning he had to hear Kevin go on and on about Connor. He knew this would happen, but not to the extent of  _this_. “Do you think Connor’s still up?” Kevin asked him, running his fingers down his tie repeatedly. “I don’t know,” Whizzer muttered, praying that they would reach the mission house soon. “You’ve asked me a thousand times already, and I keep giving you the same answer. I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Kevin turned away, looking out the window again. “What happens if he’s not? Do I try and find his room or do I just wait until tomorrow to see him?”

Whizzer sighed, focusing on the road. He was glad he looked at the right moment, or else he would’ve missed the turn. And, in a moment, they’d arrived to their destination.

Once the car was parked, Kevin immediately got out of it, ready to run to the doorstep and see Connor again. “Kev, calm down,” Whizzer said, going over to grab their Books of Mormon that were in the glove compartment. “C’mere for a second,” he added as he too got out of the car. The air was humid, and it was already making him sweat. The thought was cast aside as Kevin bounded towards him with a smile on his face.

Whizzer took a moment to smooth out little creases in Kevin’s shirt, as well as fix his hair a bit. He handed Kevin his Book of Mormon and smiled. “Alright. Let’s go.” Kevin grasped Whizzer’s hand tightly with his free hand and ran to the door of the mission house, the latter following closely behind. Once they reached the door, Kevin looked at him and asked, “Do you want to, or should I?”

Whizzer gestured to the door and smirked. “Go ahead.” Kevin knocked on the door a couple times, and they waited for an answer.

A moment or two afterwards, none other than Chris opened the door, groggily rubbing his eyes. He was still in his missionary uniform, and nobody else was in the living room waiting with him. “Are you the new guys?”

“Hi!” Kevin exclaimed, while Whizzer answered with a simple, “Pretty sure.” At the sound of their voices, Chris’s eyes widened. “Wait a damn minute,” he whispered, looking up at the two. “It can’t be.”

“Where’s Connor?” Kevin asked immediately, putting hands behind his back and bouncing in place. Whizzer rolled his eyes at Kevin, resisting the urge to scoff. “Don’t be rude,” he said, nudging Kevin with his arm. “It’s nice to see you, Chris,” he added, turning to Chris again. “Yeah,” Chris nodded, in some sort of shock that the twins were even there. “Yeah, um... Come in. Come inside, I’ll get him.”

The two stepped inside the mission house, Whizzer closing the door behind them, while Chris went into the supposed direction of the rooms. “Do I look okay?” Kevin whispered, once again running his fingers down his tie. “You look fine,” Whizzer muttered, stuffing his free hand into his pocket.

“Can’t I meet the new missionaries tomorrow?” a voice said down one of the hallways. “I’m tired, Chris.”

“Yeah, but you want to meet them. Trust me.”

“Chris...”

“Quit whining and get out into the living room already.”

A moment later, none other than Connor was in the hallway, slowly walking in the direction of the living room. The boys could see his hair was messy, he was in his pajamas, and... Well, it was a pleasant surprise to see him wearing Kevin’s spare sweater. Whizzer gripped his hand around Kevin’s arm tightly to prevent the younger boy from sprinting across the room to Connor.

“Hello, Elders,” Connor mumbled as he approached the living room. “Welcome to district twelve. I’m sorry you two had to come so late and s—“ He stopped mid sentence as he noticed who was in front of him. He had the same shocked expression Chris wore earlier.

“Hi, Connor,” Kevin greeted, willing himself not to tackle the smaller boy. “Kev...” Connor whispered before shaking his head. “No... No, this is a dream, there’s no way.”

Whizzer let go of Kevin’s arm and gestured to Connor. “Go on,” he started, watching Kevin. “He’s all yours.”

Suddenly, Connor was off the ground. Kevin had ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up in the process. “Con!”

Connor blinked a couple times before processing what was happening. He hugged Kevin back, now smiling and blinking back tears. “I can’t believe it! It’s you!”

“Yeah!”

“How’d you manage to pull this one off?” Chris muttered to Whizzer, the two watching the reuniting couple. Whizzer shrugged and said, “I have my ways.”

“Oh God, Kev, I missed you so much,” Connor said,nuzzling his face into the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin didn’t let go of him. “I missed you too,” Kevin replied, one of his hands now tangled through Connor’s hair. “I’ve been worrying about you ever since you left! I’ve been— I’ve been sending letters every day too, and—“

Connor cut him off by reaching up and kissing him. Kevin was eager to kiss back. This seemed to be just like how he imagined it would go. “I know, Kev.” Connor gave him a fond smile and placed his hand on Kevin’s cheek. “I’ve been getting them every day, y’know.”

“You have?! Oh God, I’m so glad to hear that. I was worried they’d been getting lost and you haven’t gotten them—“

Connor placed a finger on Kevin’s lips to prevent him from rambling. “Kev?”

Kevin hummed an acknowledgement. Connor leaned up again to give him another kiss. Once he went back down, he smiled and said, “Just stop talking.”

“Where’s our room?” Whizzer asked, breaking up the moment. “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“Oh— Oh, I’ll show you,” Connor offered, finally letting go of Kevin. He opted to hold Kevin’s hand instead. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

They all went through a hallway, passing the kitchen and a separate room adjascent to another hallway. The second corridor had all the bedrooms lined up, with Connor and Chris’s door being ajar. “Which one’s ours?” Kevin asked, darting his eyes across each bedroom door. “It’s the one at the end of the hallway,” Chris answered, pointing to the room he was talking about. “The one across ours.”

“Which one’s yours?”

Chris didn’t respond. He just narrowed his eyes at the taller male. Connor ended up pulling Kevin along with him to the room, Whizzer following him while Chris went back to his room.

When they got to the door, Kevin turned to Whizzer and asked, “Do you mind if I sleep with Connor? You don’t, right?” Whizzer shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets. “I guess.”

He did mind. Oh, how he very much minded. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud, but his contempt for Connor grew by the minute. “Cool. Thanks!”

The three went inside the room, Kevin shutting the door behind them. The twins had already decided which side of the room would be theirs before they had gotten there, Kevin having the left and Whizzer having the right. The size of... well, everything, left a sour taste in Whizzer’s mouth. “Why’s everything so small?”

“Pardon?” Connor asked, already sitting on Kevin’s bed. “This room. It’s like a shoe box, what the hell  _is_ this? And we’re barely going to fit on these beds, they’re so small.”

Kevin took a good look around and scowled. “You’ve got a point,” he said, now frowning. “It is pretty small.”

“You’re just saying that because you two live in a mansion,” Connor said, watching as Kevin took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. “And you don’t?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond with any comments.  _You know he doesn’t_ , he thought to himself, repeating Kevin’s actions. _You’ve been to his house before_.

The conversation ended there. The twins were now in their pajamas, as well as Connor due to already being in bed by the time they arrived, and were ready to sleep. 

After a moment or two, Whizzer turned on his side to look at his brother. Kevin had already snuggled up against Connor, and the two were whispering...  _something_ to each other. He sighed and turned away.

Why’d he do this? He didn’t want to spend two years around Connor, so why did he subject himself to this?

Well, he supposed that that was a dumb question. He did it for Kevin, just as he did everything else in his life. Seeing Kevin happy at the expense of his own was enough for him to be satisfied with his decision.

After all, he’d do anything for Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long one, I don’t know how that happened. Uhhhh follow me on Instagram and Tumblr, I have the same username everywhere  
> Also if anyone has Animal Crossing New Leaf hit me up, I need more friends to play with DNFJJFJFJF


End file.
